Luke Castellan & the Princess of Light
by CrystalEarth
Summary: I never thought much on how it came to this. I never really wondered what she had meant. I just thought of revenge for her, for her family. But now, here on Olympus, dying, I suddenly can remember her as if she were right in front of me. LukeXOC oneshot
1. Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or any of its characters but i do own my characters.

* * *

**Luke Castellan & the Princess of Light**

I never thought much on how it came to this. I never really wondered what she had meant. I just thought of revenge for her, for her family, for her sister. But now, here on Olympus, dying, I suddenly can remember her crystal clear as if she were right in front of me.

Flashback:

_I walked around camp half blood. It was my first morning. Grover, Annabeth and I had arrived last night. I had already been told where everything was but I wanted to be alone to morn Thalia's death. It wasn't like I loved her, but she had been a sister to me like Annabeth was, Thalia had been family. I walked around the camp dejectedly. I had seen the Hermes cabin and it was nothing impressive. I decided to go to the amphitheater where I didn't think anyone would be during the day. I walked in and to my astonishment I found a girl about my age sitting on the stage reading a book._

_I don't know what surprised me more the girl or the fact that she was reading a book since half-bloods have dyslexia. Upon hearing me enter the amphitheater she put a book mark in the book and closed it and turned to look at me. To my surprise she smiled at me, the smile seemed to be comforting and reassuring all at the same time. I looked at the girl and took in her appearance. Blond hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, brown-gold eyes that seemed to change shades ever so slightly, and light skin that seemed to glow with health. She was beautiful, naturally beautiful; she had no make-up on except for a clear lip gloss that made her light pink lips shine in the sun._

_I looked at the girl completely stunned. She put her book down to one side and looked at me. I realized that she was waiting for me to sit down, so I did, right next to her. I looked at the rest of the amphitheater remembering that I had come to be alone, get away from everyone who was going to say that it was going to be ok, that Thalia might come back, but I knew that this girl wasn't going to do that. She put one hand on my shoulder and rubbed it gently and didn't say anything. She wasn't going to tell me lies or give me false hope, she knew what had happened, I had no doubt about it. She knew somehow, and she also knew where I would be. A part of me realized that she was here because she was waiting for me._

_She didn't say anything, she didn't leave, and she didn't even say who she was. She just rubbed my shoulder softly and sat with me in silence while I mourned the death of the girl who had been my companion for a few years now and who I had lost in a single night. A few tears escaped my eyes and I took in a few deep breaths to pull myself together. No matter what I was not going to break down. I looked at the girl and she looked into my eyes and said "I'm sorry" her voice was soft but strong, and I knew that she meant what she said._

_She was sorry that I had lost a friend. She was sorry that she couldn't have helped last night. And she was sorry that she couldn't do anything other than what she was doing right now. But strangely, what she was doing was enough. Another tear escaped me as I nodded at her letting her know I understood. I couldn't speak, not without losing it. She squeezed my shoulder gently again and sat there with me for the rest of the day._

End Flashback

That first day was probably the day I started to fall for her. I never understood how she knew I was upset and I never asked. I didn't want to know, it would ruin the mystery that she was. I just accepted that she knew when I was upset and unhappy, and she was there for me no matter what. And she was more than just a friend, she was a teacher to. Everything I know how to do with a sword I learned from her

Flashback:

_I walked around again actually going to activities that were laid out for me today. It was okay being there but my favorite part was the last activity for the day. Sword fighting, at first I thought it was going to be a drag but when we got to the arena I got a surprise. The girl from yesterday was there with the rest of the Aphrodite cabin. I realized last night that she was a daughter of Aphrodite when I saw her at the Aphrodite table. She looked at me and smiled while the entire Hermes cabin was fighting over who would be going against her. She came up to me and said "you any good with a blade?" I looked at her and said "I've never fought with a sword before" she smiled at said "well then I'll see what I can teach you."_

_From that day on I was her partner she taught me how to disarm an opponent, where to aim when they are wearing armor, where to aim when they aren't. By the end of that first summer I was madly in love with her. I learned that her name was Rose Valentine, her father was a swordsman up in California and he taught people how to use a sword. Her step-mother, Anna, was a dance teacher. Rose was intelligent, graceful and skilled. She loved her family as her family loved her. I never hated her for having a family that loved her. I didn't even wish I was in her place._

End Flashback

That summer she was my friend, she was one of the sweetest girls out there and everybody at camp loved her, Annabeth liked her to.

Flashback:

_Annabeth was learning how to properly use the dagger I had given her and Rose was teaching her. Rose was slow with Annabeth and spoke to her like she was a teenage and not a child, which in many ways Annabeth was. Rose never pushed Annabeth to hard, she seemed to know what Annabeth's limits were and tried to work with Annabeth's strengths and weaknesses. Rose was an amazing teacher and Annabeth never complained that Rose was going too hard on her or too soft._

_At the same time Rose was and excellent friend and companion. Rose never pushed me to tell her what was wrong when I was upset. She was always easy to find and she never said anything to try and comfort me, she would hum sometimes, Soft and sweet but it never bothered me. It made me glad to know that if I needed to talk she would be there. And when I just needed comfort she gave it without a second thought._

_At the end of that summer she had to go home, I was upset to say the least but I understood. She said goodbye to everyone and looked at me smiling. That entire year was miserable without her. Summer turned to fall, fall turned to winter, winter turned to spring, and spring turned to summer. On the first day of summer I sat in the amphitheater and waited for her. She came and sat down next to me and said "how long have you been waiting here?" I looked at her and said "a few hours" she nodded and looked at me and smiled._

_Then her smile faded she took my hand and said "I'm going to have to go again at the end of summer" I nodded "I know" she looked me in the eyes and said "I'm always going to come back to you Luke." I smiled and picked up her hand and kissed it lightly. She looked at me and smiled again as she said "as I'm also always going to love you." I smiled and kissed her forehead gently and then I kissed her lips. Soft and loving she kissed me back and it seemed like it was natural._

End Flashback:

The second summer was much like the first. We hung out and talked a bit, we kissed a few times by the end of that summer she was packing up and just before she left the boundary I tried to tell her that I loved her too.

Flashback:

_"ROSE!!" I called after the girl who was just about to leave camp, and leave me again. She looked at me put down her bag and walked down the hill to meet me. "Rose…" I said trying to catch my breath and she put a finger on my lips and said "I know Luke," "but-" she looked at me and kissed me on the lips before saying "tell me when I get back ok?" I nodded and she walked up the hill and picked up her bag, looking at me one last time before she crossed the border._

_The year seemed to go by so slowly but when summer finally came I was waiting again and like before she found me. She sat down next to me and I looked at her and said "I love you too" she smiled and kissed me and I kissed her back. After waiting an entire year she got the answer she was looking for. I pulled back and whispered "why didn't you let me tell you at the end of last summer?" She smiled at me and put her hand on my cheek before she said "because some things are worthless unless you wait for them." I never forgot those words; they became the foundation of my life. Waiting for things to happen to me became worth it every step of the way._

End Flashback

That summer was the summer when I got a quest. And when I lost her, everything had been going so well… I still don't understand how I had missed the one little detail that could have spared Rose.

Flashback:

_Rose, Sora (her cousin), and I were in the garden and I was sneaking up on the dragon trying to get one of the golden apples. Then out of nowhere Rose pushed me and I turned in time to see what had happened. The dragon had woken up and had just been about to bite me. Rose pushed me out of the way so I wouldn't get bitten but in that push the dragon had extended his claws and scratched me on the face. But the dragon had bitten Rose instead of me. After Sora and I had gotten her away from the garden she took in a deep breath and looked into my eyes and whispered "poison." I looked at Sora and he looked at the wound and said "we're too late, the poisons spread too far in her body." I felt my heart sink, she was dying and there was nothing we could do. She took my hand and said to Sora "Sora tell the family I love them?" he nodded and she smiled at him "I love you to Sora" he nodded again and said "I love you to Rose; I'll give you two time alone."_

_He got up and left and Rose looked at me and said "Luke, I need you to promise me something." I lifted the hand that she was holding and kissed her hand softly. "anything." I promised. She took a deep breath and looked me in the eyes "no matter what happens… no matter what you do… come home in the end?" I looked at her not understanding and she said "you don't understand now but you will someday." I nodded and whispered "I promise." A few tears escaped her eyes and I held her in my arms and she started to sing softly to me_

**_"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place  
Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace  
Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste  
It all revolves around you_**

**_And there's no mountain too high no river too wide  
Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side  
Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide  
But I love you until the end of time_**

**_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day_**

**_Come what may, come what may  
I will love you until my dying day"_**

_And as the last notes faded away she closed her eyes and she didn't move again._

_Tears rolled down my cheeks as she stopped breathing. That was how Sora found me_

End Flashback

I never forgave myself for her death. And when I joined the Titan Army I swore I would avenge her. When Kronos wanted me to become the vessel for his body I agreed without thinking. Sora has also joined the Titan Army and he died when Percy and Beckendorf blew up the Princess Andromeda.

And yet here I was, trying to fix what I had done. When Percy handed me the knife I quickly undid my armor and stabbed my weak spot and screamed in pain. When the pain faded I managed to say "good… blade" I looked at Annabeth as she knelt down beside me "You knew, I almost killed you, but you knew…" "Shhh," she said "You were a hero at the end, Luke. You'll go to Elysium." I believed her for some reason. But I knew that there was no way I could come back… someone was waiting for me in Elysium, someone who I wasn't going to leave again, but for Annabeth I was going to lie.

"Think … rebirth. Try for three times. Isles of the Blest," I said "You always pushed yourself too hard," she replied sniffling. I lifted my hand to touch hers and I asked the question that I had to know the answer to. "Did you-" I coughed "… did you love me?" Annabeth said softly, "There was a time I thought … well, I thought …" she looked at Percy and I recognized the look she gave him. It was the same one Rose had given to me so many times.

"You were like a brother to me, Luke… but I didn't love you." I nodded. I had hoped that was the answer but I had to be sure. I coughed again "We can get Ambrosia," said Grover. "We can –" "Grover," I said "You're the bravest Satyr I ever knew. But no. There's no healing …" coughing I reached up, and grabbed Percy's arm. "Ethan… Me… All the unclaimed... Don't let it … don't let it happen again." "I won't," he said. "I promise."

I knew that he would keep that promise. As I died I remembered so many other things that had happened so long ago. And I realized that I hadn't lied to Annabeth, I had to come back again to help Rose again before we could finally rest in peace.

I hated it. I was going to have to leave her side again, but it had to be this way. I would come back again someday. But my second life was already over. I had one last chance; we had one last chance, all of us.

And as my spirit left my body, I found myself standing next to Percy, Annabeth and Grover, still surrounding my body, I watched up until the whole meeting was over. Then I followed Percy and Annabeth out of Olympus and then I listened in on Percy and my father's conversation. The part that really caught my attention was the Question that my father asked Percy "do you really think that Luke loved me in the end?" I wanted to answer him. Knowing what I knew now, I knew that my father had loved me and cared what happened to me just as he had said. And truthfully I had never hated him like I said. A part of me had always, and would always; love my father from both this life and my last. I wished I could tell him that but I knew that Percy would be the one to tell him. And I hoped, with all of my being, that Hermes would believe him.

I moved away before the conversation was finished and went past Athena, who was waiting for Percy no doubt, and to the elevator. But before I go to the elevator I ran into someone who I hadn't seen for seven years. Seven long, painful, lonely years. She looked at me and smiled and held out her hand to me. Wasting no time I grabbed her hand and pulled her to me. She looked up at me and smiled. And I looked down into the face that still looked like a seventeen year olds. She lifted a hand to my cheek and whispered to me "you came home." I looked into her eyes, those golden-brown eyes that seemed like they never ended. I couldn't speak so I just nodded. She closed her eyes and hugged me close to her. My arms circled her waist; it had been to long since I had held her.

She giggled softly and looked into my eyes again and pressed her lips to mine. I kissed her back so desperately trying to beg for her forgiveness. I had gotten her cousin killed and he probably wound up in the fields of punishment because of me. I had done so many horrible things. Gotten so many people killed. Yet, even if she didn't forgive me, I wouldn't be mad at her, I deserved for her to hate me. But as she continued to kiss me, I realized that she knew and forgave me a long time ago, she had known when she was dying, and yet she was here, with me again after seven long years.

She pulled back and smiled at me, that sweet, warm, loving smile that I had missed so much. She pulled away from me and held out her hand to me. I looked at her as she said to me "Let's go, let's go to Elysium Luke. After this we can rest in peace. But for now, let's just get a short rest before we're separated from each other again.

I smiled at her and took her outstretched hand in my own. I said to her "yes, let's go my princess." And as we headed to the underworld, I swore to myself that the next time I found Rose, I was never going to let her leave me again. As someone once said "death cannot stop love, it can only delay it for a while." And they were right. Rose was my one true love, and even after she died I didn't stop loving her, and I realized that I never would stop loving her. Not in this life, or the next.

Because she is my Love, she is my Princess, she is my Light, and most importantly, she is my Rose.

* * *

Hope you liked it! please review to tell me what you think


	2. the rest of the Series

**_The Battle of the Balance_** and _**Will Stanton and the Princess of the Balance**_

Okay so I'm finally getting the time to work on these. i have posted the first chapter for both stories up and they are now available for you to read

Series information all Fan Fiction stories.

**1. Battle of the Balance (In Progress) Percy Jackson & the Olympians / The Dark is Rising Sequence**

Luke, Rose, Nico, Marie, Will and Sarah go through many trials to fight for the world of men.

s/5477076/1/Battle_of_the_Balance

**2. Luke Castellan & the Princess of Light (Complete) Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

When Luke showed up at camp half-blood he thought he would hate it. But that all changed when he met Rose Valentine. He came to love her as she loved him. And when his quest to the garden of the Hesperides gets Rose killed Luke is changed. When the Second Titan war came around Luke swore he was fighting for her. This is the story of the memories that Luke had of Rose as he fulfilled the last promise he had made to her.

s/5212876/1/Luke_Castellan_the_Princess_of_Light

**3. Nico di Angelo & the Princess of Darkness (Complete) Percy Jackson & the Olympians**

When Nico meets Marie Valentine, he never expected her to have a secret especially not one that concerned him, but when a dream comes to him one night he remembers his past life as a guardian of the three princesses of the balance and the body guard of the Princess of Darkness, known now as Marie. The thing is that he was in love with her back then and finds that he still is in love with her.

s/5151180/1/

**4. Will Stanton & the Princess of the Balance (In Progress) The Dark is Rising Sequence**

When Will Stanton saw her he knew there was something special about her. Sarah Alexander, the blond beauty new to the school. But when a spirit of the dead gives a warning to Will he starts to remember old memories from so long ago, but what part does Sarah have in this whole mess?

s/5477249/1/Will_Stanton_and_the_Princess_of_the_B alance

**5. The Second Battle of the Balance (Not Yet Written) Percy Jackson & the Olympians / The Dark is Rising Sequence**

as the Palace of the Guardians is slowly being destroyed, the six of the circle of the guardians must combine their powers and save it, but they are rapidly running out of time.


End file.
